Never Let You Fall
by SamMademedoit
Summary: "You're on your own," Nolan whispers while looking straight into Emily's dark eyes.


Pandora Drabble#1

Fandom: Revenge

Pairing:Nolan/Emily, gen

Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Song: Your Guardian Angel

Summary: "You're on your own," Nolan whispers while looking straight into Emily's dark eyes.

A/N: So, I'm trying something new. Pandora picks random songs for me and I write random drabbles to go along with them somewhat. Hope everyone enjoys. I wrote Revenge!fic because it's a great fandom and there are so few fanfics out there so far.

"You're on your own," Nolan whispers while looking straight into Emily's dark eyes.

It comes out frantic and scared. As Nolan turns and walks away, it occurs to him that he's doing the cowardly thing. He's abandoning her to Frank, turning his back on the man who gave him his chance in the world when no one else would by leaving Emily next to that bizarre ice sculpture, to face whatever plan Victoria's crafty ex-pet cooked up, alone.

Even with his back turned towards her he knows that Emily's calmly scanning the crowd looking for any signs of Frank.

He wants to convince himself that all of this is her problem, and only hers. Nolan has armed her with the tools necessary for her to fight this little war of hers.

He's given her emotional support, mental support, god not to mention financial support, which, okay- The money is rightfully hers anyways but that's besides the point.

Emily would still be an ignorant little emo bitch if Nolan hadn't taken her under his wing. She'd hate her dead father with the same passion and ice that she's using now to drag Victoria's Court down one member at a time.

He tries to tell himself that he's given her the truth, which is more than anybody else has given her all her life, and is in no way required to sacrifice his life on the alter of her revenge, but it still doesn't assuage the guilt that pangs in his heart at the thought of the quiet worry he put in Emily's eyes before storming off at the Fourth of July party.

Nolan cups his hands in the sink to bring cold, cleansing water up to his face. He watches in the mirror as water drips down and ignores the biting bruises he feels forming on his upper body from Frank using him as his own personal punching bag.

Dickhead.

He towels off his face and sprawls out on his bed facedown, with his dress shoes still on.

His last thought before he goes to sleep is reflection on the fact that he's not as much of a genius as he thought he was.

Nolan has more money than he could ever spend, but he's never hired a body guard or purchased a single god dam self-defense class.

So. Very. Stupid.

He rectifies that in the morning, just in time for Emily to show up, blonde hair curled and perfect, dark eyes angry.

His new bodyguard (Nolan's forgotten his name, doesn't like talking to him because his arms are as big as Nolan's head and frankly, it's intimidating as hell) is barring her from entry and Nolan contemplates letting BG show her out, gently of course, but that damn guilt surges up within him and he takes in a breath to calm down before allowing her inside.

The moment she starts talking he wants back in.

Emily has a way of making things sound so simple, like the universe wouldn't dare to step outside of her plans that makes Nolan want to trust her.

He never wanted to leave her. No, really. He's serious. Nolan was just….scared, which he thinks can be excused since his normal opponents are usually more subtle than Frank was last night. Usually skills of seduction and blackmail are utilized before palming a gun and aiming it at Nolan's knee caps.

Still, he let her down, Nolan knows. She's disappointed in him. He can see it in the little quirk of her lips, hear it in the irritation in her description of how Tyler keeps ruining her plans.

She doesn't want to rely on Nolan, she probably hasn't relied on anyone since she was dragged away from her daddy and her infinity time infinity. But she's still in his house, asking for his help despite his abandonment of her. He sighs and rakes a hand through his hair before assuring her that Tyler won't bother her tonight.

So, Nolan forgets about Frank as best he can, what with the muscles in his back cramping every time he leans forward.

They'll cross that bridge when they come to it. Right now, he's got a con to con.


End file.
